character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Itsuki Inubozaki (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Hero Clothes= |-|Civilian Clothes= |-|Mankai= |-|Mobile Game= Summary Itsuki Inubozaki is a 13 year old first-year student and the third member to join the Hero Club, as well as Fu's younger sister. Unlike her sister's bold personality, Itsuki is shy and timid, though her time with the Hero Club helps here find her resolve. She feels worried about Fu having to care for her all the time, despite her sister's insistence that she's fine. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' High 6-C',' likely 6-B''' | Low 4-C, likely High 4-C Name: Itsuki Inubozaki Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Hero, Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Leap, Plant Manipulation w/ her fairy Kodama (Up to 8 vines at once in Hero form, hundreds of vines in Mankai form), Attack Reflection w/ her fairy Ungaikyo (Can create barriers to block off multiple small Vertex), Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability w/ her fairies, Immortality (Type 4), Ritual Magic (Can do a ritual to expose a Vertex Soul), Energy Manipulation w/ her vines, Magic, Transformation (From Base to Hero to Mankai), Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Danmaku (Created hundreds of vines to tear apart a Vertex), Flight (Mankai mode). Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least''' Large Island Level''' (Is able to cut apart the souls of lower-ranked Perfect Vertexes with ease; was also able to bind and cut through a Perfect Vertex core), possibly Country Level (Shouldn't be much weaker than the other Heroes) | Small Star Level, likely Large Star Level '(Was able to push back a giant fireball, which is comparable to the sun, with the others Hero Club members) 'Speed: FTL '''(Should be comparable to the other Heroes) | At least '''FTL (Should be much faster than her Hero form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class, likely Country Class | Small Star Class, likely Large Star Class Durability: At least''' Large Island Level (Her barriers can block multiple small Vertex), possibly 'Country Level '(Shouldn't be much weaker than the other Heroes) | Small Star Level', likely '''Large Star Class' Stamina: Very High Range: Hundreds of kilometers | Stellar w/ her vines Standard Equipment: Vine-bracelet, energy shields, her fairies Kodama and Ungaikyo | Giant vine-ring Intelligence: Average for her age Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Itsuki cannot become a Hero. She is shy and timid. Key: Hero | Mankai NOTE: Credit to Yuki Yuna is a Hero Wiki Respect Thread Respect Thread (Itsuki Inubozaki) Gallery itsukih1.jpg|Itsuki Mankai mode itsukih2.png|Itsuki is worried for her friends itsukih3.png|Itsuki and her sister Fu itsukih4.png|Itsuki Base form itsukifu.png|Itsuki with her sister itsukiartwork.jpg|Itsuki artwork itsuki01.png|Itsuki in Yuki Yuna is a Hero mobile game itsuki02.png|Itsuki (Mobile game) Itsuki04.png|Itsuki Inubozaki itsuki05.png|Itsuki base form (Mobile game) itsuki06.png|Itsuki's artwork (Hero form) itsuki07.png|Itsuki's artwork 2 Itsuki5.jpg|Itsuki VS Stardust Vertex itsukimankai.jpg|Itsuki uses her Mankai itsukiart.jpg|Itsuki fanart (Credit to Danbooru) itsukifan.jpg|Itsuki art (Credit to moecuties) itsukisis.jpg|Itsuki and Fu (Credit to SubaruSumeragi) itsukitransformation.jpg|Itsuki's transformation Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4